Billy and Nico: A Love Story(?)
by JustJayKing1
Summary: WRITTEN FOR THE NICOB7700 LIVESTREAM ON 6/13/2015: The story of how a snarky Youtuber and a crazy shoeless man fell in love. Kinda. Sorta. Not really.


**Just a little something short and sweet written for the NicoB7700 livestream on 6/13/2015: I haven't written anything like this before, so I apologize if it isn't very good. Drabble-ish? It broke 1,000 words, so maybe not. Rated T for swearing.**

 **Summary: The story of how a goofy Youtuber and a crazy shoeless man fell in love. (Kinda. Sorta. Probably not.)**

...

 _"People say that the right person can come along... I think mine got hit by the bagel truck._

...

It was the 13th of June. A weekend, to be precise. There wasn't anything special about the date per se, except early the night before the one and only Youtuber NicoB770 declared a new live-stream. The Picky Penguins, his faithful if fickle army, flocked to the scene immediately demanding scary games and P.F Chang's for all. The stream went off without a hitch, despite Nico's clock being thirty seconds late, and soon all who attended witnessed laughs and screams (and shat pants) galore.

NicoB was hiding in his locker, wondering when the next jump scare might occur, when the monster that would soon be known as Billy stumbled in. He was dirty and had burns like overcooked hamburger, yet something about the obviously unhinged look in his eyes amused Nico. He began to crack his usual jokes with his audience and continued his fight for survival and hope bagels.

Despite his normal reaction, the Picky Penguins were quick to pick up on the new ship and The Fastest OTP in the East Coast was formed that same moment.

It isn't until midway through the stream that the pairing really hits Nico fully.

He was lying on the cold, dirty floor of the maintenance tunnels, waiting for Billy to finish stomping around aimlessly in front of him. He was _trying_ to plan a way to get around the annoying man, but mostly ended up thinking of new ways to slam the doors loudly and crawl away _._ However, Billy didn't just stumble away after searching fruitlessly as he had the past thirty or so times. His AI, which knew where Nico was at all times, apparently decided to kick in again and Billy preformed the smartest move Nico had seen him do:

He crouched down.

Nico gasped in shock.

Before he could swat at his keyboard in hopes of getting away, Billy jerkily reached out to grab his arm and dragged his character forward. Nico grimaced and settled in for another death scene, but it never came. Instead, Billy just... stood there? Staring at him. In a disturbingly romantic way. The chat was going absolutely bananas trying to figure out what Nico had done and Nico caught himself reading some of the better theories.

Most of the chaos could be summed up with a simple: "What the flying fruity fuck?"

This was... unexpected. Did Nico accidentally activate Billy's Idiot Mode? Was this supposed to trigger a fight? Another cut scene? Or was the game broken and did he waste his money for nothing? But most importantly, why was he asking all these questions when there was (possibly) Billy's monkey ass to kick?!

Nico tried randomly pressing all the buttons. Nothing. He tried waving the mouse around. Nothing. He attempted his tried-and-true method of mocking Billy with a silly voice and making nonsense sounds, and finally Billy responded with a raspy, annoying laugh.

"Oh, Nico-Senpai you finally noticed me!"

That voice... that annoying voice... Nico stared in confusion. He recognized it but no, surely not, that was so overdone-

Yet sure enough, Billy ripped off his face mask to reveal Komaeda wearing a shit-eating grin.

"You finally caught on, huh Nico? This was all a plot to sell you to despair so I can buy more hope bagels and take over the world!" He let go of Nico's shirt to wave his noodly arms around, still grinning like he was fucking bananas. "Your Picky Penguin army will never be able to stand against the brilliance of my bullshit powers!"

Nico growled, actually growled at the insane teenager. You can threaten his life, you can mock his voices, hell you can even threaten his balls if you wanted, but nobody- NOBODY- fucked with his Picky Penguin army. "You won't get away with this you motherfucker!"

Komaeda started to laugh again but he was interrupted by a familiar sound- the REAL Billy was back and he was pissed at being usurped in his own game. This was supposed to be Billy's love story, dammit! The monster rushed straight towards the white-haired male and body slammed him from the side, sending him flying into the cinder brick wall. Komaeda yelled in pain, but luckily his Bullshit Powers prevented any major injury (the downside of which, 500 puppies were ritually sacrificed in India). He stood back up, wobbling a little, as Nico cheered. "Atta boy, Billy, atta boy! Get him, beat the ever loving fuck out of him!"

BIlly grunted in response before physically lifting Komaeda over his head like a wrestler. The last thing Komaeda saw before being thrown through several walls was the ceiling and Billy's triumphant smirk.

After the dust had settled, NicoB sat back and studied the large hole Billy had made with his attack. He whistled. "Holy shit, Billy, when you smash you _smash_."

Billy only nodded, happy for his approval, before raising his hand to point at Nico. Nico looked at him in confusion before understanding. "Oh... you still want to kill me, don't you?"

Billy nodded again, edging closer menacingly. Nico simply sighed. "Goddamn it Billy"

 **\- The End -**

 **Thank you Nico, if you reading this, and to all my fellow Picky Penguins. I know I'm not the best writer, but I can't even begin to explain how awesome you all are and the community we all strive to create is just amazing and loving. I'm proud to be here and I hope we can all enjoy many more streams and videos!**


End file.
